


Proposal?

by Alkie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Fluff, I am dead, M/M, Post true end, haha - Freeform, yamato is too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: Yamato Hotsuin watch the man collect his things, they were at the beach. Reason is that Saiduq seems to be drawn in a water sport called 'Surfing.' It's funny that he never thought that the man was into something like that.





	

Yamato Hotsuin watch the man collect his things, they were at the beach. Reason is that Saiduq seems to be drawn in a water sport called 'Surfing.' It's funny that he never thought that the man was into something like that.   
Truth to be told, everything feels lighter. Everything changed in the past two years, after breaking away from something inevitable. He was glad that Miyako and Saiduq was reborn as a human, they deserve it.

* * *

He's happy, he can do anything he wanted. It's fun everytime he travel with Hibiki and Saiduq, doing new things that he'd never done before. Yamato feels like he was a new born child for some odd reason. Every single thing is new to him, it's refreshing.

Living a mediocre life is fun than he imagined it to bw. 

Unknowingly to him, a carefree smile was spread across his handsome face, he was lost in his thought. 

"You know, Yamato Hotsuin." The man in surfer suit said while leaning closer to the male Hotsuin, inspecting the smile and thought that it suits the younger. "You should smile more often, It really suits you." Saiduq added, pushing his wet hair out of his youthful face before smiling softly at the Hotsuin.

The silverette leans down and chastely kisses the other on the lips. "Oh, really?" he asks with a smug expression. "Get ready now, how long am I going to wait for you, Alcor?" he added while lightly pinching the shorter man on the nose.

Saiduq laughs then answers."Until you grow beards, like Santa Claus." 

"Hohoho, Merry Christmas." The younger mimics, causing the man to laugh in a melodious tone before going to a bathroom to change into something dry.

* * *

The young Hotsuin hums, waiting for his lover again. Unexpectedly, they end up together. After all of that bitter feeling, he came to realized he love the man and need him by his side. He keep denying it that time... He's perhaps a term called 'tsundere?' 

He's been thinking about it and he's going to do it. A...proposal. He'll propose to Saiduq. What is this giddy feeling that was in his chest. Oh, my. So business proposal is fine with him than this kind of a proposal... Damn it. This will be a mess. 

Where is Hibiki when you need him? 

"Yamato Hotsuin, are you okay...?" Saiduq squints at him, he was now wearing a white dress shirt with three buttons open, a simple jeans hugged his slim waist. He was still in his barefoot.

Yamato stares at the man and holster him off of his feet by his waist and ogle up at him with a serious expression. "Saiduq, will you stay by my side... Forever?" 

Saiduq blinks at him before putting both of his hands on the younger's cheeks. "Yamato, I cannot promise you that." He cooed while smiling softly.

The young Hotsuin looks away, so he'll leave him again. 

"Don't be disheartened. I can't promise on something infinite since I'm a human now. 'Forever' cannot be acclaimed by a normal person like me or you." The man adds, placing a kiss on Yamato's forehead. "But there's one thing I can promise you."

"What is it?"

"I can promise you that I'll by your side as long as I live, is that fine with you?" Saiduq tilts his head.   
Yamato blushes, wow... That's smooth. He out the man down before pulling out a palm sized red box with a black bow from his pocket, the younger awkwardly gives it to Saiduq. He then walk away, he needs air for a bit.

The man squints at the younger before opening the box, carefully. Inside the box is a simple gold bracelet, it's has gems that was place to look like the Big Dipper. 

Saiduq giggles, putting the bracelet on. Ah. He's clueless on what he'll do to Yamato, he's too precious.

The man ran after the younger, intertwining his fingers with him, grasping the larger ones in a gentle hold. The young Hotsuin hums, holding Saiduq's hand, firmly. He'll hold on to this small hands as long as he live.

The two walks along the beach side, with their hand holding each other tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> its a prompt from a friend


End file.
